In plasma etch tools that use fluoro-carbon and/or sulfur-fluorine compounds as the reactant gases, fluorine containing polymers build up on the vacuum pump lobes and vacuum pump exhaust port reducing the pump rates and requiring expensive cleaning and tool downtime. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.